In such known gas bag modules, the gas bag unfolds through a ring-shaped outlet opening, when the gas bag module is activated.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple and favourably-priced possibility to integrate a horn function and also to ensure a quick and reliable unfolding of the gas bag.